Dong Shan Cai's mother
YueEpisode 14, Meteor Garden was the mother of Dong Shan Cai. She was married to her husband for over twenty years. Yue was ambitious and worked hard to enroll Shan Cai into Ying De Academy.Episode 1, Meteor Garden She encouraged her daughter to marry someone rich, such as Dao Ming Si or Hua Ze Lei. Biography Early life She grew up poor and had to sell her blood to make money occasionally.Episode 2, Meteor Garden In her youth, Yue was crowned "Miss Meatball".Episode 4, Meteor Garden She married her husband about twenty years ago. They had one daughter together, Shan Cai. Shan Cai's college years Yue worked hard to able to pay the tuition to enroll Shan Cai into the prestigious, Ying De Academy. Her hopes were that Shan Cai would meet a rich man there and take care of her parents. Shan Cai asked several times if she could leave the school, however her mother always won the argument by going into hysterics. After Dao Ming Si visited their home, she encouraged Shan Cai to pursue a relationship with him.Episode 3, Meteor Garden Shan Cai's mother later celebrated, after Shan Cai spent the night at Si's house.Episode 5, Meteor Garden Yue's husband lost his job, which he had held for twenty years. The family was forced to vacate their rented house and move into a small apartment. She also reluctantly started work as a babysitter at her husband's urging. She became furious at her husband, when she learned he had borrowed one million from a loan shark and wasted it on lottery tickets. She threatened divorce, but quickly withdrew the threat out of love. Si loaned Shan Cai the money, which settled the family debts since he refused to be repaid.Episode 8, Meteor Garden Si's mother, Dao Ming Feng visited Shan Cai's home, shortly after Si's birthday party. She offered Shan Cai ten million dollars, if she stayed away from Si. Shan Cai's mother felt insulted by the proposal and promptly dumped flour on Feng's head. After she left, Shan Cai's mother told her daughter to marry Si, so the could obtain all of the Dao Ming money.Episode 10, Meteor Garden A few days later, Shan Cai's parents moved away from Taipei to a small fishing village. They left Shan Cai behind in order for her to continue her studies.Episode 11, Meteor Garden Yue and her husband rented a room and accumulated a large amount of debt in the village. They often bragged about their "rich son-in-law", meaning Si. Shan Cai visited them, after breaking up with Si.Episode 14, Meteor Garden However, she did not tell her parents about that until the villagers confronted them about their debts. Hua Ze Lei later arrived and paid their debts. Yue and her husband remained in the village and said goodbye to Shan Cai, who returned to Taipei.Episode 15, Meteor Garden She later visited Shan Cai in Taipei.Episode 17, Meteor Garden Physical appearance She wore her hair in a short bob cut, which she dyed brown. Shan Cai commented that her hair made her look like a "foreigner". During her stay in the fishing village, Yue appeared to be wearing a brown wig. Like her husband, she was slightly overweight and most likely in her mid-thirties. Personality and traits She was highly ambitious and lived well above her means. Despite struggling to pay Shan Cai's tuition, she insisted they Shan Cai continue in order for her to find a rich husband. She also often bickered with husband, whom had had the same job for twenty years without a promotion, much to her disappointment. Shan Cai's mother cared deeply for her daughter and husband anyway, only wishing for a better life for the family as a whole. Behind the scenes *Wang Yue plays the character in both Meteor Gardenhttp://www.cts.com.tw:80/prog/drama/meteorgarden/fp02.htm (Chinese) and Meteor Garden II. *Shan Cai's mother is named in episode fourteen. Similar to Dao Ming Si's butler and Shan Cai's father, she is named after her actress. *It is possible that took her husband's surname after marriage, however, women in Taiwan typically keep their maiden names. *Zhang Li portrays Shan Cai's mother in the Meteor Garden remake. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden characters Category:Dong family